The Kiss Said It All
by IndigoNightandRayneStorm
Summary: Games sometimes go too far. KyoyaxTamaki slash. Oneshot. Please review!


**Title: **The Kiss Said It All

**Author: **IndigoNight

**Summary: **Games sometimes go too far.

**Feedback: **Yes please, yay reviews!

**Pairing: **KyoyaxTamaki

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ouran Host Club or the characters I'm just borrowing them for fun.

**Spoilers: **Nope, not really

**Warnings: **Slash, don't like, don't read

**Author's Note: **Just something I came up with. Please review!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kyoya glared coldly into the wide violet eyes, only inches from his own. How had he gotten into this mess? Oh yeah, Tamaki.

It had started a few months ago. Tamaki had started to watch him more, following typical Tamaki style, of course, in an overly dramatic, obvious way.

Tamaki began to daze out when he was with his guests, a very un-Tamaki like thing, whenever Kyoya was near by, and he started to make a point of sitting as near to Kyoya as possible with his little flock

The girls had caught on and quickly begun to twitter about it. Before long they openly asked him about it.

"Tamaki, what exactly is going on between you and Kyoya?" a rather out going blonde had asked.

"What?" Tamaki had asked, making a very large show of jumping and looking like a little boy caught doing something he wasn't supposed to. He had laughed it off, never directly answering the question, and that was the last time for a while that anybody said something about it, but everyone noticed.

Kyoya however, quickly came to the conclusion that it was just a new bit Tamaki was doing for the guests. He'd do anything to get attention, Tamaki would, Kyoya surmised. Perhaps he had gotten jealous of the insinuation relationships between Hikaru and Kaoru, and Hunny and Mori, and decided he wanted to play a similar game, or maybe he was just being Tamaki. Either way, Kyoya didn't really mind, as it continued to bring in customers, and he didn't have to play an active part in the game. So he let Tamaki be, watching coolly from a distance as Tamaki immaculately played the role of a shy boy with a serious crush.

That is until one day. Everything was just like usual, the host club scattered across the music room with their guests, lounging, talking and munching on tea and cakes.

Tamaki was sitting with his guests, not so surreptitiously watching Kyoya entertain a few girls not far away, as had become normal.

"Kyoya-senpai," spoke up a timid girl with straight red hair and round, wire-rimmed glasses. Kyoya tried inwardly to remember if he had ever heard her speak before, and couldn't recall a time.

He inclined his head politely toward her, already seeing her eyes on Tamaki several feet away.

"Wh-why don't you just kiss Tamaki-senpai," she asked.

Kyoya cocked his head, internally frowning. Now the joke was beginning to wear thin. Tamaki said nothing; he simply jumped slightly, just like he always did when "caught" watching his "secret" crush, and began carefully studying his lap, pretending not to hear them.

Kyoya wasn't quite sure how to respond, but that was all right as anything he said would have been drown out by the sudden up roar of "kiss him, kiss him!"

He sighed, but unable to think of any other graceful way out of this mess, he stood and without a word crossed to room to stand directly in front of Tamaki. Grabbing him by the hand, Kyoya pulled Tamaki to his feet, pulling the blonde dramatically in close to his body.

Kyoya froze, they're eyes meet, inches apart. What was he doing? Sure, his first rule had always been to please the customers, but was he seriously about to _kiss_ Tamaki?

As Tamaki stared at him, wide eyed, for once, Kyoya couldn't quite understand what he was thinking, and he could usually read Tamaki like a book.

Kyoya was aware of every on in the room fixated on them, he remained frozen, his eyes locked with Tamaki's. But then an odd buzz seemed to take over his mind, his body, and he no longer noticed all of the people staring at them. Instead he simply leaned forward until his lips met Tamaki's.

Midway through the kiss, Kyoya's mind suddenly came back to his sense, or at least part of it did. _What the hell are you doing?_ It demanded, _you are _not _kissing Tamaki! And _enjoying_ it! _But Kyoya ignored that part of his mind. He calmly finished the act. He pulled back, wiping his lips.

"There," he said coldly, turning his back to Tamaki without an other thought, "You've had your kiss, now move on." And with that he returned to his previous seat and continued with his business like nothing had happened.

Tamaki however, was standing staring at him dumbly, as though he couldn't quite believe that Kyoya had actually done it. He was blushing; weird chills flashing up and down his body. Girls were crooning over him, leading him back to sit down on the couch.

The rest of the afternoon passed in uproar. After that huge event, no body quite settled back down.

When at last all of the guest had gone, Kyoya relaxed back into the couch, closing his eyes tiredly, and reminding himself, once again, that it really wasn't healthy to stay up into all hours of the night on school nights.

He heard the usual sounds of the host club cleaning up, and murmuring their goodbyes. At last the door closed and all was quiet. Kyoya was left alone with his thoughts and his notebook.

The next day Kyoya arrived in the music room first, as usual, and decided to go into the back room to check the snack supplies.

He hadn't spoken to Tamaki since the events the day before. A part of his wished that it would never come up again, Tamaki would drop his game, and every body would forget all about it, but that was an oddly small part.

He heard the door to the music room slam, and winced. Now they would see if it was all going to blow over or not.

"What the hell were you thinking yesterday?" Tamaki demanded.

Kyoya didn't turn, keeping himself forcefully under control, as always. "I was pleasing the customers," he answered calmly.

"Pleasing the customers?" Tamaki yelled. He began to walk closer to Kyoya, as though he wanted to punch him or something, "Pleasing the-, you kissed me!"

Suddenly Kyoya whirled, Tamaki only feet away from him, and before either of them could blink had the blonde pressed up against the wall, his arms pinned beside his head. "Yes, I did," he said calmly.

Tamaki stared at him, wide eyed, whether with fear or surprise, it was hard to tell. "Ky-" he started.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Kyoya demanded, cutting the blonde off, "Isn't this," Kyoya carefully slide his leg in between Tamaki's, and add a slight, teasing amount of pressure, "What you wanted?"

Tamaki didn't answer. He opened his mouth as though he was going to several times, but not a sound came out.

Kyoya released the blonde, half turning away and running a hand through his hair with a dry laugh. "Sometimes you're a lot smarter than I give you credit for," he said, still chuckling, "You even had me fooled that it was all a game, for a while."

"Wh-what are you-" Tamaki stammered.

"Its ingenious really," Kyoya's face was solid amusement, but held something else, something hidden behind it, "You couldn't hide your feels, so you passed them off as a joke."

"Kyoya, I-" Tamaki was blushed, a lot, and he seemed to be having trouble breathing.

"Of course, I understand why you didn't say anything directly," Kyoya was still laughing, "But do you want to know what the funniest part is?" In a flash Kyoya had pushed Tamaki back up against the wall in the same position as they had been in a few moments ago, "All this time, when you were playing it off, I found myself wishing that it wasn't just a game to you."

Tamaki couldn't believe it, "What?" he asked, had Kyoya just said what he thought he'd said?

"You know, I believed your ruse until yesterday," Tamaki's eyes were riveted to the dark ones just inches away from his own, "But what clued me in? That kiss yesterday, that's what told me. So maybe, this time, you can read my feelings," and without another word Kyoya leaned forward, closing the gap between them, and once again their lips met.

The kiss was longer this time, sweeter. It wasn't a game, or a show, it wasn't for the customers, it was just for them, Kyoya and Tamaki, which was all that mattered.

When at last they broke apart they were both more than a little breathless, and Tamaki's cheeks were a flaming red.

"No more games," Kyoya whispered, he face still inches from Tamaki's, their breath intermingling.

Tamaki nodded as he pulled the dark haired boy back in for another kiss.


End file.
